Forever A Memory
by Sebe
Summary: Tai/Kari. NOT A ROMANCE! It's a very slight tear-jerker, just a little bit sad. Not muchh really. Please R+R? ^_^


It took me a few hours on and off to write this. It's yet another non-romantic Tai/Kari. I think I like these better than the Taito's that are all around. I know the title doesn't fit exactly, but it's all I could think of at the time. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please R+R!! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forever A Memory

A haze…

That's what I find myself in now.

Pure blackness.

Then there's something in front of me.

__

'No…please…not again…'

I move slowly, I don't want to believe this. I want to see you by my side telling me it's all right, that it's not real.

But you're not beside me. You're in front of me.

I watch the scene in horror as it plays itself out. You don't notice me standing there. I'm trying to tell you, trying to warn you, but you can't see me and I'm forced to watch.

__

Myself…

It's me.

I'm kneeling on the ground as he approaches me, knife in hand and ready for the kill.

The digimon and everyone else are out cold, unable to help. You're lying a few meters away, I can't tell if you're still breathing.

I'm too tired to run, to fight, to cry, so I just sit there and watch as he approaches.

He raises the knife and in a flash, you are in front of me. You fight like I've never seen before. It's almost…inhuman.

The knife falls from his hands and lands in front of me. 

You've won.

You bend down to hold me and I cling to you for dear life. I cry so hard.

You whisper into my ear.

"It's alright Imouto. You're safe now. You know I'll always protect you."

I calm down and open my eyes.

That's when I notice it…

The knife is gone.

__

'No…please….please turn around.' 

I plead with every fiber in my body, but am forced to only watch.

"Tai!"

You spin around and he's there.

You see the knife that is still aiming at me and jump in the way with reflexes I've only seen a cat demonstrate up until now.

I see that wretched knife. 

I hear you gasp in supressed pain.

He doesn't move. He holds that position, your eyes locked with his.

Your eyes…

Weren't they brown? 

Yes…chocolate-brown…but not anymore.

Now I can see, their light is fading as your hands move up weakly to grip the knife.

My mind won't except it. It won't register what's going on as I sit there in shock, everything in slow motion…every detail painfully clear…

Your breaths shorten suddenly as he twists his hand to the right.

I see blood fall from around your fingers, each droplet hanging on to your cold hands for a moment before meeting with the floor.

"No!" 

I finally managed to find my voice.

Your eyes turn to me and….you smile…

That sweet, sad, sorrowful smile that I will remember all my life.

He takes the dagger and you fall to your knees on the ground.

I run and put my arms around you, catching you as you fall back.

"Don't leave me…"

I whisper as I rock with you back and forth in my arms.

You reach up to me slowly, your hand stained with your own blood, and brush away my tears.

I can hear the sounds of battle behind us. I know the others have finally woken up, but I don't know who's winning. It's not registering with me. All I can see is you, my overprotective big brother.

"You'll be alright Kari. I know you. You're going to grow up to be so strong and beautiful."

Even as you struggle for your words, I can see a small trickle of blood creep from the corner of your mouth.

"Taichi…"

"Tell TK…he'd better mind his manners…because I'll never be too far away…"

I cannot respond.

I shake my head in disbelief. This cannot be. 

Why…Why did you protect me…why…

__

Could you hear my thoughts? Did you read my mind? I think so.

"The world needs you Kari, and so do the others."

I shake my head once again. 

"The world needs _you_ Tai. The others need _you_. I need _you_…"

I turn my head down as I let my remaining tears fall free.

You raise your hand and wipe the small crystals away. I open my eyes and they meet with yours.

You smile…

"I'll never be too far away."

I let even more tears come and you wipe the last one away…

"I love you…Imouto…"

Your hand falls limply to your side and I pull you closer, your blood staining my clothes. I scream and cry out in anguish as more tears make themselves present in my eyes, but no one is there to brush them away. I hold you to me and whisper softly.

__

'Did you hear me?'

"I love you, Onichan…"

__

'I wish you could've heard me…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO!"

I wake up in a cold sweat.

"Kari what is it!?" Sora asks as she runs to me from her place on the other side of the fire and puts her arms around me.

"Tai!" I scream frantically as everyone else gathers around.

"Tai! Tai, please don't leave me! Don't die Taichi!"

I thrash and cry hysterically until I feel Sora's arms lose their hold on me and are replaced by someone else's.

"Shhh…It's alright Imouto. I'm right here."

I claw desperately at his shirt until I have a firm hold on the blue material and close my eyes tightly.

I'm shaking and crying harder than I ever thought was possible.

"Don't leave me Taichi. I need you. Please, please don't leave me alone…"

"You'll never be alone Kari."

I continue to sob, but my cries get softer with each comforting word and I stop shaking.

"I-I thought you were gone…"

"I told you…"

The words are almost like a lullaby, consoling me as I loosen my hold on his shirt.

"I'll never be too far away."

"Taichi…"

I turn my head upward to look at him.

His wild brown hair that has always seemed to fit his personality so naturally, those eyes that have watched over me for as far back as I can remember, and that smile…

That sweet, sad, sorrowful smile…

"Kari? Kari?! Kari!"

I open my eyes and I am in TK's arms. He looks scared.

"Where's Taichi?"

TK lets go of me and I glance around at the others. They all have grief-stricken faces and I can see tears apparent in all of their eyes.

"Kari…"

It's TK who speaks first. His tone is as if he is trying to make a child comprehend something.

"Where's Taichi?..." 

There is panic in my voice now. 

"It…w-wasn't it just…it was a dream wasn't it…?"

I look at each of them for a minute and then I see Agumon.

Without Taichi.

"No."

I remember now. All those awful events that seemed so long ago but were so fresh in memory. 

I dream about them every night now.

Tai is gone…

My big brother is gone forever.

I feel the tears come once again and close my eyes as a shield against them.

I cling to TK and sob, my hands gripping the green material.

'…But….wasn't it blue…?'

For some reason, tonight it doesn't hurt as much.

I just wish you could have heard me Onichan…I wish you could've known how much I always looked up to you and how you always made me feel safe no matter what danger we were in.

I move my hand up to grasp the goggles that now hang around my neck.

I smile a little. 

I think I got that smile from you.

Are you…you're there…aren't you?

I swallow and blink away the tears.

You did hear me. I know you did.

Even if I can't see you I know you're still here.

I know you'll be here whenever I need you.

I will love you forever, my protector, my big brother, and my angel.

"I love you."

For tonight, those are my last spoken words to you as I turn my eyes towards the stars that hang in the deep-blue vault of the sparkling sky.

I let a smile sweep across my face as I watch you from afar.

"I heard you the first time."

The End

Did you like it? I know I kinda lost it a bit at the end, but I hope it turned out all right anyway. Please tell me what you think and R+R. Arigato.


End file.
